


Valentine's Day

by sufferingpostpotterdepression



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, famous! liam, normal! zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingpostpotterdepression/pseuds/sufferingpostpotterdepression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popstar Liam Payne picks up his boyfriend Zayn Malik, an English Student, for an evening out on Valentines Day. Eventually, Zayn gets exactly what he's wanted for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Zayn stood in front of the mirror built in to his wardrobe door, repeatedly trying to make his quiff stay   _up_ , and trying to make that _stupid_ blonde streak stay together as a streak, for God's sake. He was regretting having that done already.

It was on special occasions that Zayn became very, possibly over, aware of the differences between him and his boyfriend. Zayn was an Enlgish student for the most part failing to get by by selling his artwork online. All of his money went on art supplies, textbooks and shitty coffee, and he prefered to live in his scruffy jeans than in designer anything. His boyfriend Liam was lucky to be in the country on valentines day; last year after the pair had first gotten together, Liam had been flown to Turkey, of all places, to do promo for his latest album. Because Liam was a singer topping charts all around the world, and he had more money than he genuinely knew what to do with and by this point he'd just grown used to the suits which most people wouldn't be able to pay for with a week's wages. And Zayn just _knew_ that Liam would be in one of his ridiculous suits tonight, so he'd pulled out the smartest of his trousers, which were really just lest scruffy black skinny jeans as compared to more scruffy black skinny jeans, and a button up shirt which felt possibly more alien on him than a dress, and shoes he'd last worn to prom when he was sixteen.

The one thing saving Zayn's nerves from being shot entirely to peices was Liam's promise of no clubs tonight. There was another difference between the two of them. Liam _loved_ clubs, loved dancing with anyone and everyone, loved getting drunk and wrapping himself around Zayn, didn't care about the barely legal girls who would use the oppertunity to try to grind up against him or take not so subtle pictures on their white iPhones to post on twitter. But Liam had promised no clubs, because it was _Valentine's Day_ , and he'd almost seemed slightly offended at the idea that Zayn might have thought Liam would actually dream of taking him to a _nightclub_ for _Valentine's Day_. So that meant Zayn at least knew he could dress in a way appropriate for a meal out without feeling absolutely ridiculous in the outfit when they went out later. And, of course, it meant that he would have to deal with very few people other than Liam, hence keeping his social anxiety on relatively low levels, thankfully.

Liam arrived, with his driver, of course, on the dot at half past six, just as Zayn was debating flattening his fringe so the _ridiculous_ blonde streak was hidden. So Zayn just grabbed his phone and his keys and nearly forgot his wallet, then slammed out of his apartment and down the stairs into Liam's car.

Liam was in a ridiculous suit, as expected. But he looked _good_ and Zayn's eyes widened just a little as Liam reached across him to shut the car door and the material pulled tight against the muscles in his arms.

Liam only made eye contact with Zayn after the door was shut: 'Hey babe'

'Hi' Zayn smiled back at him.

Zayn had to admit that whilst sometimes it was a little, or a lot, awkward, but for the most part it was very useful that Liam had a driver, especially as it meant that, as he did then, Liam could pull Zayn, the other boy being much smaller than him, over for a cuddle, locking the fingers of on hand around Zayn's waist and into his unused belt loops, the other hand linking with Zayn's own fingers, and Liam's chin hooking over Zayn's shoulder.

They didn't talk much on the way to the restaurant. One of their friends, Harry, had once brought up how it was odd that they quite often didn't actually _talk_ , and they _never_ did the big catch up thing after Liam had been on tour, but neither of the two boys found it strange at all. As far as they were concerned, they both had phones, and they made a point of skyping three times a week when Liam was away, and if it was the holidays then Zayn would come and visit sometimes. So they never _needed_ to 'catch up' really, and regardless, it never mattered how long Liam was away for; they always managed to slot perfectly back together as soon as he turned up at Zayn's scruffy apartment at three am with bags under his eyes and his passport in his pocket.

At the restaurant, there wasn't much talking either, but all communication was forcibly reduced to polite conversation by the dimmed lights, live pianist and staff setting an example with appropriatly lowered voiced as they took orders of things neither waiter or customer could correctly pronnounce. The problem with that was that whilst Liam and Zayn _could_ talk quietly, they liked talking quietly because everyone was watching a film, or talking quietly after messy handjobs in bed; they weren't very good at talking quietly when they's been _told_ to talk quietly.

But they made it through dinner, and into the cab that Liam had called to take them both back to his apartment, and the taxi driver was ony mildly traumatised by by a post red wine Liam mouthing marks into the base of Zayn's neck, so really, that could be considered a sucess.

Zayn spent the time with his hand in Liam's hair, keeping his lips on the juncture of Zayn's neck and shoulder, but simultaneously pondering what could happen when they got back to Liam's. The thing is, that the two boys had been together for just over a year now, and whilst they exchanged messy handjobs often enough and even the occasional blowjob, they'd never gone, 'all the way', as such. Although however much Zayn _wanted_ to go further with Liam, he was overpoweringly aware, on almost every occasion that they spent time together, that he _loved_ Liam, but he wanted Liam to love _him_ before they did any more, and Liam was yet to say anything of the kind. So Zayn would wait. But he had kind of hoped that tonight would be the night that Liam would say it; it was Valentines Day, after all. And whilst Zayn was half in the camp of people believing that there shouldn't be one day forcing people to celebrate love when really it should be celebrated every day, he knew that Liam loved it. And so he had hoped that Liam would turn it almost into an announcement today; that would be something Liam would be _so_ likely to do. But, because he hadn't, Zayn was left to wonder what Liam had planned for them once they got back to the apartment.

And it tunred out that what Liam had planned was entirely gentlemanly and 'proper' and not very _Liam_. But there was candlelight and champagne and it was all very sweet and the Liam scooped Zayn up and carried him through the penthouse to their master bedroom.

As soon as they passed through the doorway any sweetness just dropped away; Liam twisted Zayn in his arms until their torsos were pressed together, and he pushed them backwards into the bedroom wall, then using a hand to pull at Zayn's legs until he got the message that was being conveyed and lifted them to wrap around Liam's waist, hooking his feet together by the small of Liam's back. Liam's lips had been pressed into Zayn's neck once again, but Zayn bushed his chin down until Liam was forced to tilt his face back up, Zayn then pushing their lips together and licking into Liam's mouth. And they kissed until their lips were swollen and Liam's arms were screaming, so he'd put Zayn back on the floor and let him snake his arms around Liam's neck to pull his head down so they could keep kissing. It was only after that that Liam pulled away.

'Zayn.' There was no reply, and Zayn still had his eyes closed, his forehead now having fallen to rest on Liam's chest. 'Zayn, babe.'

'Hmm?'

'Zayn look at me.'

'Yeah.. Sure babe.' Slowly even then, Zayn lifted his head, and his gaze, to meet Liam, looking at him ernestly.

'Zayn, I...' Zayn's face fell. This was what he had wanted, but not like this, not at all. 'Zayn I love -'

'No. No don't just say that.' Liam looked as though he was going to speak again, 'No.'

'What?' Liam asked softly.

'Liam. Don't just say that. Please don't just say that. You've got to mean it. You've got to mean it because I am absolutely head over heels, don't know what I would do without you, love you with every part of my body love you. I love you, Liam, so you _can't just say it_. Not because it's Valentines Day or because we're gonna, y'know. You can't Liam.'

'I love you Zayn. And don't stop me. Because I do properly, all those things you just phrased much better than I ever could, love you. Never, ever believe that I'm saying it for any other reason than it's true. Zayn Malik, I love -'

Zayn cut him off again, but this time not with his words this time. He threw himself back into Liam's arms, and really, it didn't matter what they did or didn't do tonight, because Liam loved him, and he loved Liam, and anything else could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that's been on my mind for a while, so I thought I'd write it out properly. Please, please let me know what you think of this, especially 'cause I never really write one-shots, or I don't mean to anyway. If you really like it then I might do a follow up either of later that night or just genuinely later showing Liam and Zayn's first time going 'all the way', so really let me know. My love to everyone reading this, as always, xx


End file.
